1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decubital remedy which contains ubidecarenone as an effective or active ingredient. Namely, this invention is directed to a novel utility of ubidecarenone as a pharmaceutical product. It is useful for the treatment of decubitus in the therapeutic field.
2. Discussion of the Background
Decubitus means ischemic necrosis of the skin or subcutaneous tissue caused at a projected bone area due to continuous pressure. It is a problem annoying many patients who suffer from chronic diseases, especially, such as patients of cancers and lesions of cerebral vessels. Depending on causes, decubitus may be roughly divided into paralytic decubitus and non-paralytic decubitus. The former is induced by damage to the spinal cord, ulcer, infection, degenerative disease or the like. The latter is developed in aged patients as a result of such patients being confined to their beds over long periods of time, and also by chronic anemia and malnutrition, and by compression in plaster upon fracture.
For the prevention or treatment of decubitus, it is the practice to change the position of a patient or to release one or more pressed areas of the patient from pressure so that his skin is protected from continuous compression. It is also the practice to use a special bed making use of a good hygroscopic cushioning material and to effect rigorous skin cleaning and wiping, thereby ensuring keeping the skin dry for the prevention of secondary infection. Furthermore, it is also the practice to improve and control the nutrition or to treat anemia with a high-protein and high-calory diet. Where the condition of decubitus is extremely serious, surgery is effected to resect the decubital part and then to restore the resulting lost part by sutured minification, adjacent flap, distant flap or the like. Decubitus however still remains as a hardly-curable and difficult skin disease, resulting is long and severe pain to patients.